London Disney Studios
This is The London Disney Studios Park in United Kingdom Which is the Sister Park of London Disneyland Park and Part of London Disneyland Resort. List of Backlots: Hollywood Bazaar Attractions: 1. The Great Movie Ride 2. Walt Disney: One Man's Dream 3. Tower of Terror 4. Cinemagic 5. Huey's, Dewey's & Louie's Journey Into the Movies Shopping: 1. Mickey's of Hollywood 2. Hollywood Tower Hotel Gift Shop 3. Darkroom 4. Crossroads of the World 5. The Hollywood Dream Shop Restaurants: 1. 50s Prime Time Cafe 2. Hollywood Brown Derby 3. Hollywood Tower Hotel Bistro Disney Channel Studios Attractions: 1. Phineas' & Ferb's Travel Thru Time 2. Disney Junior: Live on Stage 3. The Suite Life on Deck: The Ride 4. The Disney Channel Story 5. Sonny With a Chance: Sonny's Studio Journey Shopping: 1. Disney Channel Store 2. The Wardrobe Restaurants: 1. Cafe Comedy Muppet Backlot Attractions: 1. Jim Henson's Muppet Vision 3D 2. Fraggle Rock Adventure 3. The Great Muppet Movie Ride 4. Sesame Street 4D Movie Magic Shopping: 1. Rizzo's Prop & Pawn Shop 2. Muppet Labs 3. Telly's Traders Restaurants: 1. Gonzo's Pademoium Pizza Palor 2. Muppet Backlot Fruit Cart New York City Attractions: 1. Tower of Terror 2. Earthquake: The Big One 3. Foxworth Residence 4. Backdraft 5. Big Band Beat 6. World of Color 7. Statue of Liberty 8. Brooklyn Bridge Shopping: 1. Subway Station 2. Fotozone Restaurants: 1. Finnegan's Bar & Grill 2. Tony's Italian Restaurant Kingdom Hearts Studios Attractions: 1. The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera 2. Animagic! 3. Shrek 4D 4. The Magic of Disney & Hanna Barbera 5. Journey to The World of Nicktoons 6. Earful Tower 7. Goofy's Motor Mania Spin Shopping: 1. The Art of Disney 2. Hanna Barbera Store 3. The Princess Store Restaurants: 1. Donkey's House of Waffle 2. Sora's & Goofy's Soundstage Buffeteria 3. Walt's Place 4. Huckleberry Hound's Snack Wagon 5. Kingdom Hearts Studios Fruit Cart Amity Attractions: 1. Jaws: The Ride 2. Rockin' Roller Coaster Starring Selena Gomez & The Scene 3. Hollywood Dream: The Ride Shopping: 1. Selena's Music Hideout 2. Bruce's Death Shop Restaurants: 1. Ben's & Jerry's 2. Long John Silver The World Expo Attractions: 1. The Making of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep 2. Back to the Future: The Ride 3. Backstage Studio Tram Tour 4. E.T. Adventure 5. StormRider 6. Disney's House of Monsters 7. The Nintendo Coney Island Arcade 8. Lights, Engines, Action! Extreme Stunt Show Shopping: 1. Studio Store 2. E.T. Closet 3. The Airshop Restaurants: 1. Doc Brown's Chicken Place 2. SCI-FI Dine In Theatre 3. Herbie's Drive Thru 4. The E.T. Buffet 5. Horizon Bay Restaurant Pixar Place Attractions: 1. Toy Story Midway Mania 2. Monsters Inc: Mike & Sulley to the Rescue 3. Turtle Talk with Crush 4. Filk's Flyers 5. The Radiator Springs Racers 6. The Seas with Nemo & Friends Shopping: 1. Al's Toy Born 2. Monsters Inc Company Store 3. Luigi's Casa Della Tires Restaurants: 1. Pizza Planet 2. The Coral Reef 3. Flo's V8 Cafe Dinotopia Attractions: 1. The Dinotopian Adventure 2. Countdown to Extinction 3. Little Foot's Primeval Journey 4. The Boneyard 5. The Excavator 6. Sammy's Dinosaur Jubilee 7. TriceraTop Spin Shopping: 1. The DinoStore 2. Chester & Heser's Dinosaur Treasures 3. The Dino Institute Gift Shop Restaurants: 1. TriloBites 2. The Restaurantosaurus 3. The Watering Hole 4. The Burger Digs 5. Pizza Predittoria Park Hours Spring: 10AM-10PM Summer: 9AM-12AM Fall: 10AM-7PM Winter: 9AM-1AM Category:UK Disneyland Resort